


Celestial by name not by nature

by tyreel



Series: The Fallen [ AU ] [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Im bad at this, Multi, Not Sure How To tag this TBH, Other, Yandere drift, but - Freeform, have mercy, i guess add warnings on every new entry ???, idk - Freeform, tbh this is just like a big ol angst au gift for my amica, yandere wing, ||
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: like i said in the tags: this is pretty much a self-indulgent yandere au which also doubles as a gift for the babepotatowho continues to hurt me with drift angst





	Celestial by name not by nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotatooftheLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/gifts).



You had always been connected to the paranormal, your entire family was. One of your earliest memories was actually a benevolent demon who claimed his name was Wing.

You had never heard of a 'benevolent demon' or anything of the sort, but Wing claimed he was trying to repent, 'trying to get his halo' he explained once while helping a very-small you do the dishes. It was that moment you promised him you'd try your best to help him get his halo.

 

 

"Wake uuup already" Wing whined, his lithe frame sprawled out over your own as he stared down at you, grumbling when you half-heartedly made to swat at him. "I'd get up faster but  _someone_ decided to use me as a pillow, and believe it or not feather butt, you're not exactly the lightest thing on God's green earth"

"Excuse me?" he huffed, his wings drawn in close to his body as he crawled forward, " _I_ didn't eat 3 cupcakes last night, 'I'll eat these cupcakes if I damn-well please Wing' Mcgee" the demon teased, leaning his head forward to nuzzle against your neck as he flopped back down with a purr.

"Let me up or  _no pancakes_ " you wheezed out, smirking to yourself in the safety of the pillow as you heard Wing's audible gasp, the weight on your back quickly disappearing as he raced downwards. It seems not even the strongest warriors of hell -or _repenting_ warriors of hell- could resist the tastiness of pancakes.

 

"Glad you could  _finally_ grace me with your presence, your highness" the demon huffed, sliding from his seat on the counter-top, the 'pancake-making-essentials' as he called them already being set out perfectly, waiting just for you.

"Mhm, and how many do you want?" you teased, smiling at the fanged-grin of a reply. "Let me guess, 6? 7?" "8 actually! I'd enjoy having enough energy for when I visit Dai today!" Wing purred, the look on his face pure-happiness as his tail all but full-out wagged.

Rolling your eyes with a smile, you quickly set to work making the pancakes, simply humming when he crept closer and closer until he was finally cuddled into you, holding you close to his chest as his chin rested on your shoulder, those eerily-golden eyes following every move your hands made.

"Feathers, I love you, but could you maybe give me some space? It's kinda hard to flip these bad-boys with you huggin me like a build-a-bear plush" you joked, gently elbowing him as he gave a huff, moving away while his eyes remained locked onto your moving hands.

"You're warm" he mumbled, plopping down on one of the bar-stools that decorated your kitchen as he shuffled his wings, stretching them out before drawing them close to himself again. He snapped his gaze towards the door, a low rumble leaving him as he narrowed his eyes. 

" _Something's wrong_ "

 

 

 

Drift was no stranger to pain. He had been one of God's favorites, and thus, he had met the end of a blade and swallowed the enemies poison as if it were the sweetest honey, but  _nothing_ could compare to this feeling.

He was falling, and he had fallen many times before, but this time it was different. This time, it  _hurt_. His wing's, there was something wrong with his wings. But what.

Drift could feel himself fading, and as he leaned into the comforting promise of nothingness, he crashed.

He could only cry out as he felt his delicate wings break and crumble, the earth around him irritating his wounds as if mocking him with the pretense of softness and a gentle touch, much like his creator.

Sensing a dangerous presence, he struggled to his knees, crying out as the pain all but savaged his body, leaving him to whimper and cry as he groveled in the dirt, absolutely powerless to protect himself.

 

"Wing, what are you-  _oh my god_ " you whispered, tears springing to your eyes at the sight before you. An angel, an actual angel, in flesh and blood crying into the ground. "He's hurt,  _badly_ " Wing whispered, his gaze sympathetic as he stood back, averting his eyes as he drew his own wings in close.

Shakily stepping forward, you pushed yourself forward until you stumbled into the crater surrounding the angel. Taking a breath, you tried to steal your nerves as you reached forward, gently touching the being's forehead as he whimpered, one wing drawing itself in while the other, the other lay beside him. " _Oh my god_ " you whispered, " _Wing, he's fallen_ "

 

 

Drift wasn't sure  _when_ he had finally accepted the embrace of the darkness, but he could feel himself awakening. He didn't dare open his eyes, fearing what he might see, but he couldn't help but lean into the gentle touch that cradled his face.

Peeking an eye open, he was quick to realize a human was holding his face, his head being in their lap. ' _A human_ ' he thought bitterly, ' _the very ones I sought to protect now holding me closer than they would a loved one_ ', and despite himself, he couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Silent tears began to escape him as he futilely tried to flex his wings, only being met with the strain of one, the other being absent. " _I'm so sorry_ " he heard the human whisper, flinching as their tear-drops landed on him, a sob of his own breaking free.

" _I'm so, so sorry_ "


End file.
